


WHISKEY LEOPIKA FIC

by haikyuuson



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drunk Fic, Drunk Writing, Kurapika - Freeform, Leorio - Freeform, M/M, because i'm a proper lady, leopika - Freeform, leorio/kurapika - Freeform, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuson/pseuds/haikyuuson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio meets up with Kurapika in his hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHISKEY LEOPIKA FIC

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when I drink I get some really good ideas... (Okay, so maybe my friend told me to write a Leopika fic when we were drinking... I decided to write it RIGHT THEN.) 
> 
> This is so stupid, I can't believe I'm sharing it... but if I don't my friend will.  
> I AM NOT EDITING ANYTHING so good luck. Also, I am so sorry. I apologize beforehand for wasting your time.
> 
>  
> 
> **THIS FIC IS BROUGHT TO YOU 100% BY WHISKEY**

Once upon a time in a land far away (well actually it was a different world all together, but thats okay. They guy in the 2011 anime explains it at the beginning of the first few episodes.)

So anyways,  
Leorio, amirite? So he's a hunk of a guy. And Kurapika is such a cute. Like, we all know he has his issues but thank god because it seems like Leorio totally brings him back down to earth. Thank GOD for the oreo.  
Moving on to our story… 

Let us set the scene. It’s a winter night, a little chilly. Kurapika and Leorio are sharing a hotel room because they are so close. Kurapika just got finsihed with a job (AND GOD DAMMIT KRUPKUH WHY DIDN”T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE MORE!?) he’s unwinding and Leorio shows up. 

 

“Leorio, I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Kurapika said

“Well I wanted to see you and I heard you’d be here.” Leorio answered back. 

“How did you know I’d be here, I am confused?” Kurapika said while he blushed. 

“Well, I used the hunter website and put into google, “Where is that beautiul man name Kurapika? And it otold me you would be in this room????” Leorio said quickly

“B-bb-beautiul?!??” Kurapika asked while he blushed some more.

“Yes, you are beauriful.” Leorio said, “And I may be in love with you.” 

AND BEFORE YOU KNEW IT, THEY WERE ON THE HOTEL ROOM BED KISSING AND TOUCHING AND STUFF. YOU KNOW HOW THEY DO. YOU HAVE FUCKING READ OTHER FANFICS? YOU KNOW WHTS GOING ON HERE. THEY STARTED KISSING AND STUFF FIRST. THEN WHAT DO YOU KNOW, KRUPKUH IS ON TE BED. 

HERES THE BEST PART. LEORIO PUT HIS WEEN INTO KRUPKUHS BOOTY HOLE AND THEY LOVED EACH OTHER MORE AND FOREVER. 

 

Afterwards, Kurapika realized how important love was. And because of Leprio, he decided he would never put himself in dangerous situations ever again and he definitely was NOT GOING TO GO to to the dark continent because damn thats scary. Hed rather be safe in leorios arms. 

Please don’t be a mean person. Love one antoher. Spread the love. 

 

~the end~


End file.
